The Seduction Series 1: The Art of Seduction
by Princess Destiny
Summary: When Usagi is desperate not to be alone any more and thinks that Motoki would make a nice boyfriendshe begs help from her worst enemy...Chiba Mamoru. But before they know it, what should have been innocent lessons, had turned into much more.


**Title: The Art Of Seduction  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In ****Profile** **  
URL: In ****Profile** **  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: When Usagi is desperate not to be alone any more and thinks that Motoki would make a nice boyfriend-she begs help from her worst enemy...Chiba Mamoru. Reluctantly, he agrees to help her by teaching her how to seduce Motoki. But before they know it, what SHOULD have been innocent lessons, had turned into much more.  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Chapters: 1/1  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: ****2001**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! I decided to post this old Fanfic again, since I was going through my outlines last night and realised that I had set out all the scene's for two Sequels. And since I have the house to myself the rest of the week, I thought I might give the Sequel '**The Art Of Passion**' a go.::Grin: This is what you have all been badgering me for, for years! I seem to have already written about 8 KB, so it won't be hard to continue from there. And as a treat, I've included the Summary's for two of the Sequels. There are several more planned for the series-and **_yes_**, I **_will_** be writing a lemon/s for the Series.

**The Art Of Passion** (M 15+): Set the day after '**The Art Of Seduction**'. Usagi finally gets up the nerve to start seducing Motoki, when she gets invited to a get-together being thrown by him. She and the girls all go there and end up playing a game of twister with Motoki and Mamoru. But Usagi and Mamoru keep ending up in such intimate positions that they start to realise that they have strong feelings for each other!

**The Art Of Lust** (NC 17+ - Will only be posted at Destinys Gateway): The smutty sequel to '**The Art Of Passion**'. Despite the growing feelings she has for her worst enemy, she throws herself into action and tries to all-out seduce the unknowing Motoki. She gets a kiss, but then a Youma attacks and Usagi starts to wonder if it's kissing in general that she likes, or just with Mamoru. Deciding to put it to the test, she tries her hand at seducing Tuxedo Kamen...

I thought I'd just mention my **Personal Fanfiction Mailing List**. I post everything there before anywhere else, including the Archives. :) If you'd like to join, please look under my **Profile** for the URL.

**Destiny's Gateway Archives: **Someone asked where they could find updates of this Fanfic. Well, you can find it at my Archives. '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**' are now **_FULLY AUTOMATED_** like which means you can now upload your own FanficsWe have over **1503 Fanfics** and **614 Author**s up there for over **85 different shows**. The Archives specialise in 'Couple' romances, especially for shows where those Couples never got together or took a few seasons. You can find the link in my **Profile**.

We would be **_delighted _**if you would come on over and submit your romantic Fanfiction.

This Fanfic is a result of a **_Fanfiction One Hour Challenge_**. You pick a Challenge, which comes in the form of either a 'Scene' or 'Sentence' and then you have an hour to write a Fanfic around that Challenge. I created this List and site Challenges back in 2001 when I was bored and it became a big hit.

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**THE ART OF SEDUCTION**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

It was quite simple and nothing planned, really.

Usagi had woken up one morning from a half-remembered dream of longing. There had been a dark-haired man named Endymion. Of course, she forgot almost all of the dream minutes after waking, all but his name and the way he had kissed her. It had made Usagi want more. She longed to be held and kissed like she saw the girls in her School and on the street doing. Why couldn't she have that?

It was therefore logical that she pick one of the two men that she had a crush on-Tuxedo Kamen being _far_ out of her reach and the first of her choices-Motoki.

But then of course, she had to figure out _how_ to make him really _see_ her. She'd been around him for so long, but he still persisted in seeing her as the 'little sister' type.

Even Usagi was smart enough to that, despite what a certain jerk named Chiba Mamoru said. And so, with a little planning and a lot of biting her bottom lip, Usagi concluded that she knew so little men that there was only one logical person to help her acquire her guy-her worst enemy, Mamoru.

Usagi stood outside the arcade doors, peering in towards the counter where her ideal dreamboat and her worst enemy stood on either sides of the counter.

_**"Am I completely crazy?"**_ she raged silently at herself, biting her poor lower lip again nervously. Whatever had convinced her that Mamoru could help her?

Usagi stepped forward; the doors sliding open for her. The heels of her school shoes made an ominously loud noise on the white tiles of the arcade floor as she walked till she was a few feet from the counter, eyes on her target.

For now, Motoki didn't exist. Not until she could be on equal footing. Not until she could find some way to make him hers. Not until that jerk Chiba could teach her _how_ to break down Motoki's defenses and see her as a potential girlfriend.

The blonde stood there, slightly to the side of the two talking guys and stared hard at Mamoru, her nemesis. His dark hair was perfect, as always. His clothes were impeccable, even that familiar green jacket.

_**"He really is handsome-when he's not being jerk,**_" she thought, then scowled darkly. How _dare_ those horrible thoughts enter her mind when she was trying to get Motoki? It only strengthened her dislike of him.

To make matters worse, Mamoru stiffened in his chair even as she watched and his head swung in her direction uncannily pinpointing her position. Her scowl darkened and she pouted petulantly.

_**"How does he do that? Or me for that matter!"**_ she shouted at herself silently. Once again she was put out by the uncanny way both she and Mamoru seemed to always know exactly where the other was if they were near to each other.

"Odango Atama!" Mamoru said, a smug smile curving his lips. His deep blue eyes swept over her from head to toe with his usual mockery. He lived to taunt her! And she was just _so_ easy to bait. "Your expression will freeze that way, if you don't look out" he told her calmly, noting her thunderous expression with some interest.

"Don't call me that." she gritted at him, forcing her expression into mild annoyance. She'd be damned if she let her worst enemy get the better of her!

"Hi, Usagi. How was School?" Motoki asked in a kind, brotherly way.

For a moment, Usagi felt complete despair overcome her and she recalled her dreams with clarity.

_**"I'll always love you. Never doubt that,"**_

She blinked, rather dazed as her dream man spoke, his voice caressing her lovingly. Her lips curved into a wistful smile.

Mamoru eyed Usagi with a strange expression on his face. She was acting...weird today. "Hello space-cadet!" he stood up and walked over till he stood a foot from her, then waved a hand in front of her face. "Odango?"

The blonde felt like shrieking in frustration. Why the upperclass jerk persist in calling her that annoying name. Making fun of her hair had been something she had put up with her entire life. Her mother was allowed to call her bunny-ears, as she had since her daughter was a child, but no one else her had right.

"Don't _call_ me that, you utter creep!" her voice rose in agitation and annoyance as she snapped out of her trance and saw that her enemy was standing over her, an uncomfortable a mere foot away. So close that she had to tilt her head back to glare up at him.

"You're acting way more air-headed than usual," he noted quietly, eyes penetrating and slightly concerned despite his tone of voice.

"Can't you two get along for one afternoon?" Motoki asked pleadingly. He wiped at the counter and watched as the two enemies faced off. Usagi was scowling and Mamoru with a curious expression on his face.

When would those two ever admit that they were totally hung on each other?

If Mamoru and Usagi didn't meet and fight regularly, the world would end. Motoki smirked. Was he the only one that saw the sexual tension between them? Admittedly, Usagi _was_ a bit too young for Mamoru...but that was not a huge problem.

Usagi sighed and smoothed her expression out, completely oblivious to anyone watching her and Mamoru. "I need to talk to you," she muttered under her breath to the handsome older man, looking away. "Privately."

Mamoru was stunned. "What was that, Odango Atama?" he said incredulously. "You want to talk with me privately?" he eyed her suspiciously. "Forgive me if I choose not to believe you."

"Oh _shut up_, you idiot!" Usagi burst out at him, looking back. She glared furiously up at him, wondering why she was bothering. Then she remembered Motoki. And the dream.

She didn't and to be _alone_! And she would do anything _not_ to be.

"Can't you ever just take anything at face-value? Why must everything be deregulatory and derisive with you?" She went on in a weary tone, wishing she was anywhere but there. Sometimes it became all too much. Being a Senshi; trying to be a normal girl.

Mamoru blinked at her, a little stunned. Not only had Usagi looked at him with a serious and admittedly desperate expression-but she had used big words! _**"Where on earth did she learn to speak like that? She's only fourteen and-"**_

"Well?" she snapped, loosing her temper.

"Fine. I'll give you five minutes of my precious time, Odango," he told her smugly, pleased when he irritated her and she glared harder.

He followed her curiously to the back booths of the arcade, amused as he heard her swearing under her breath. Probably at him.

Usagi swung about and stared pointedly at him and then the booth. She slid into one side and he obligingly slid into the other side. Then they just stared at each other for a moment.

Mamoru wondered what she wanted. A truce maybe? _**"Nah! Our fights are too fun and even she knows that."**_ he thought, nodding slightly.

"I need your help with something," Usagi mumbled, startling off their conversation, her eyes dropping uncomfortably to the tabletop.

Mamoru immediately broke into loud mocking laughter. He held a hand to his check, eyes glinting with amusement. "Oh, I never thought I'd see this day!" he crowed at her, smirking across the table. "What is it? Homework? You know you'll never do well even if you study. You're a klutz and the laziest person I know-"

"I need your help, you jerk! So stop joking around and pay attention." Usagi snapped in exasperation, cutting right through their customary insult-session.

Mamoru blinked at her in surprise, then a smile curved his lips-eyes filling with amusement. _**"She's serious!"**_ he thought mentally. "Let me get this straight-Odango Atama is asking _my_ help?" he asked her incredulously.

She crossed her arms impatiently. "_Yes_!" she stared at him expectantly. _**"Why does he have to be such a jerk and make this so hard?"**_

He looked at her for a long moment, saying nothing-but looking very astonished at her words. "Okay-what is it?" he said finally, a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"I-er...need your help to get me a boyfriend." Usagi muttered under her breath. She peeked up at him from under her golden lashes, waiting.

Mamoru promptly choked, eyes going wide with incredulity. "You...what!" he gasped out, coughing. When the fit was over, he straightened and looked at her as if she'd come from another planet. "What was that?" he demanded.

"I _said_-I need your help to get me a boyfriend!" Usagi shouted into his face. Then she flushed and looked around huntedly. "Look here, Chiba. I know we're enemies-but you're the only guy I know other than Motoki...and I have _no_ idea how to catch me a boyfriend. So-you're it!" she blurted out, wringing her fingers together nervously.

Again, there was a stunned silence.

"Umm-I know that you're the last person on earth who would ever help me willingly-but...well, I don't _know_ anyone else...and believe me, this was _not_ an easy thing for me to do!"

"I believe it," Mamoru choked out, eyes still wide as he stared across the table at her pretty face. "You want _me_, to help _you_ to get a boyfriend?" he questioned, trying to get it right. He looked at her as if she were crazy. "Why not get Motoki to help you? He likes you much more than I do." he emphasized pointedly.

Usagi flushed harder. "Well...he's er...the one-"

"No way!" Mamoru shouted, starting hurriedly up from his chair and staring at her with blazing eyes. "_Never_ tell me that you want my help with _him_!" he fairly roared at her.

Usagi glared at him angrily. "Yes I do, you big jerk."

"Motoki isn't interested, you Odango Atama," Mamoru told her with sudden infuriating calm. He sat back down and gave her a mocking smile.

She eyed him warily, wondering at his swift change of moods. "How would _you_ know?" she said crossly.

"I know." he said in satisfaction, waiting for her argument with baited breath. The blonde never let him down with their fights. She always shouted right back.

"Look-are you going to help me or not? 'Cause I can go ask some strange guy, if you like." she said impulsively, thoroughly peeved with him.

Mamoru's eyes narrowed on her. "A strange guy? Are you really that dumb?"

"I'm desperate, you creep!" she yelled at him, eyes filling with tears. "I don't want to be alone."

There was a dead silence after her heart-broken words, as the two stared at each other searchingly.

"No one does," he finally murmured, eyes expressionless. He sighed deeply. "What do you want me to do?" he asked her suspiciously.

Her eyes lit up with excitement. "You'll do it then?"

"I didn't say that, Odango. I just asked what you _wanted_ me to do-if I agreed." he said calmly.

"Well...I've never had a boyfriend, you see," she said softly, eyes nervous. "So-I have no idea how to go about getting one. I don't know what to say, or how to act...or..." she trailed off, blushing brightly.

"Kiss him?" Mamoru finished dryly.

Usagi glared at him for a moment, then nodded in defeat. "Right," she muttered.

He shook his head at her, frowning. _**"And she was going to go to some strange guy for this?"**_ he thought incredulously, mind filling with flames at the thought of some creep touching the blonde. _**"Lucky for them that she didn't or I'd just have to kill them!"**_

He blinked at his thoughts-then frowned even deeper.

Usagi took this as a bad sign and sank wearily back in her chair, slumping dejectedly. "I know this is stupid-but Motoki is a great guy...he's kind and handsome and...he loves cats." Usagi uttered slowly, trying to explain her need to Mamoru.

Mamoru's eyes finally rose to hers, a slight smile touching his lips and dry humor in his eyes. "So, you want _me_-your worst enemy-to teach _you_ how to seduce my best friend?" he queried in patient disbelief.

Usagi looked at him, bewildered. "Seduce?" she said hesitantly, unsure what the word meant.

Mamoru rolled his eyes. "Boy, do we have a long way to go." he muttered to himself, staring at the innocent girl across from him.

"We?" she said excitedly, sitting up straight and leaning over the tabletop eagerly. "Do this mean you _will_ help me to...umm-seduce?" she finished curiously, expectancy in her gaze. _**"I'm sure he'll tell me what that word means"**_

"Yes-seduce," Mamoru said in a slightly strangled tone. He swallowed and met her gaze. "You do know what that means-right?" he asked her hopefully.

She shook her head and he groaned.

"It means...well..." he stumbled over his words, wondering how to explain something like that to a fourteen year old girl after an older man. "How to kiss him, how to make him notice you and that sort of thing." he said evasively.

"Really?" she said happily. "Thank you, Mamoru!"

"Don't thank me yet," he told her sardonically. He looked her over. "Hmm-"

"Hmm?" she questioned, staring down at herself also. Was there something wrong with how she looked?

"I'd start with a make-over...but if you want a guy to be your boyfriend, then he should certainly like you for yourself, Odango." Mamoru told her.

She frowned lightly. "Do you _have_ to call me that-now that you're helping me?" she said plaintively.

Mamoru grinned. "Of course. It's all business-Odango."

She gritted her teeth, but bore it. "Okay-so when do we start?"

"Start?" his mind boggled at the thought of huge task in front of him. He had to teach a fourteen year old girl how to seduce his best friend. "I must be crazy," he honestly couldn't think of a rational reason that he _was _helping the blonde...he just was.

"Hello?" she waved a hand under his gazed eyes, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yes" he said through gritted teeth, taking a deep breath as he made his decision. "We'll start now"

"Now?" she said, bewildered. She looked around the arcade nervously. "_Here_?"

"No-not here. My apartment," he told her, laughing aloud. _**"She's so innocent!**_" Mamoru looked closely at the blonde and sighed. She was a young girl who most probably had no idea what she was getting into. When she said that she was afraid of being alone, did that means something completely different from what she had conveyed. What did children know of real love anyway?

She flushed, staring at him suspiciously. "Why there?"

"Privacy of course, Odango Atama," he drawled smoothly, getting to his feet. "You really want me to show you how to kiss Motoki-where he can see you learning?"

"Oh-right," Usagi said sheepishly, looking across the room to where Motoki was behind the counter serving customers. "He's so cute." she sighed.

"Right, Odango. Whatever," Mamoru said, frowning darkly. Why did it bother him so much to think of her with his best friend? "Lets go!"

"Right!" she said enthusiastically, jumping to his feet.

They left the arcade together, oblivious to all the stunned eyes watching them go. If Rei and the others had seen them, they would have gaped in disbelief at the site of the two enemies walking in a companionable silence.

The walk to Mamoru's apartment was made in complete silence. A silence in which both Mamoru and Usagi were rethinking their positions.

_**"I must be nuts. Nuts! Why did I ask my worse enemy to help me umm-seduce Motoki!"**_ Usagi whimpered mentally, feet automatically following Mamoru's. He was her enemy. A guy she fought with on a daily basis and who probably didn't even want to help her. She eyed his back suspiciously for a long moment, then decided that this was the only way. He could not entirely be trusted, but he was the only guy she knew other than Motoki. Asking the guy you liked to help you land him as a boyfriend was way too stupid an idea to be contemplated. He wouldn't laugh at her, but he would be painfully kind.

_**"I'm crazy. What the heck possessed me to agree to show a 14 year old how to seduce my best friend! He's nineteen for gods sake! Way too old for her,"**_ Mamoru frowned, automatically following the familiar path to his apartment. He hadn't really thought this though, to be honest. How on earth was he going to teach her to kiss Motoki? His eyes darkened involuntarily at the thought of her lips, then he shook his head in disbelief. She was a pain and nothing more!

"This is your place!" Usagi gasped out incredulously as they stopped in front of a tall building. It's interior was posh and elegant. Her mouth fell open as she stared around in awe on the way to the elevator.

"Yes, I live here," Mamoru answered, pressing the button on the wall. He was amused at her expression. Her reaction to his apartment building was just so funny! The doors slid open and he ushered her inside, pressing a button for the eighth floor.

Usagi's mouth snapped shut when she saw his expression and she growled under her breath. "Why am I here again?" she groaned quietly.

"Because you want to lip-lock with Motoki," Mamoru said glee, having heard her. He grinned widely as she flushed a bright red and muttered something uncomplimentary under her breath. "What was that?"

The elevator doors slid open, giving her an escape. "Never mind," she told him, slipping quickly into the long hall with plush blue carpet. She silently followed Mamoru down the hall to number 814 and waited while he slipped a key into the lock and then opened the door. Usagi glanced about and then walked down the short hallway and into the lounge. She looked about admirably. "You have so much cool stuff!"

"I guess I do," Mamoru murmured, walking past her and into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out two cans of coke. "Coke, Odango?"

"Yes please-and don't _call_ me that! Can't you call me Usagi while you're teaching me to seduce?" she asked petulantly, words innocent.

Mamoru broke into uncontrollable laughter for a minute. She was so hilarious! Didn't she even know how funny her words were? "O-okay, Usagi." he gasped out, trying to act serious and failing miserably.

Usagi eyed him suspiciously as she accepted the can of coke from Mamoru, who couldn't seem to stop grinning, even as they went back into the lounge room. He gestured her to take a seat on the couch and she did so. She watched him warily as he smirked at her openly, then took a deep drink from his can. "So-what do we do first?" she asked finally, taking a long drink of her can also.

He finished off his can, needing the caffeine desperately for what he knew would be a very long lesson in the arts of seduction. But how to phrase it so that a fourteen year old could understand? And of course, he couldn't teach her too much. She was way too young for that! "Right-first…" Mamoru repeated her, staring intently into her eyes. "Hmm-this will be harder than I thought," he said finally, seeing the innocence and young age in her eyes. "Are you sure you want to go ahead with this? Why not date a guy your own age?"

Usagi frowned. "Of course I want to do this and well-the guys my age are so immature-" she broke off as he sniggered at her in amusement. "I _know_ what you're thinking and I don't care!" she burst out at him furiously. Her eyes went distant as she thought of Endymion. He was older than her, about Mamoru's age. "Can't you understand that they just never _felt_ right?"

Mamoru's smile faded as he considered her words. "Yes. Yes I can," he murmured, understanding perfectly. None of the girls he knew seemed like the right one either. He couldn't bare the thought of kissing and holding someone who didn't feel the same way he did. Or even worse, someone who didn't care at all and just wanted a shallow relationship.

She relaxed at his admission. **"Maybe he can help after all,"** she thought happily, turning a smile on him. "Okay then. Where do we start?" she eyed him expectantly.

Mamoru considered for a moment. "Well, sometimes a touch can be more than innocent and seductive," he told her. She stared at him uncomprehendingly, as he had expected and he sighed. "Not just any touch. You could-" he cast about, trying to think of more innocent ways for this young girl to express herself to Motoki than a girl of his age would. "Brush up against him."

"Brush up against him?" Usagi said, blinking in surprise. She bit her bottom lip. "That doesn't make sense! What could brushing against him possibly do?" The blonde stared askance at Mamoru and wondered if he knew what he was doing after all. Had she ever seen him with a girl? Not that she could recall.

Mamoru swallowed as he looked into her oblivious eyes, the he shook his head. "Oh dear. Okay-how about letting your hands touch his 'accidentally'? Or you could give him a flirty smile. Or there's always invading the personal space as a hint. Of course, if you want to get right to the point you could just kiss him."

Usagi's eyes widened as he spoke, realizing how hard it would be to seduce Motoki. She didn't understand any of this at all! How could a smile, a touch of the hand or-what was it? Invading personal space do _anything_? "I don't understand," she confessed, looking up at him with wide eyes and expecting him to understand.

Mamoru's eyes rolled skywards. How could she be that clueless and be around the guys at her School? They certainly knew all about 'the birds and the bees'! "Are you serious?" he said with some suspicion. Was Usagi pulling his leg or what? She had a tv at home, right? Who could watch that without knowing about relationships between man and woman.

"Of course I _am_, your jerk! You said you'd help me!" she finished with a wail, on the verge of tears. She halted abruptly as he held up an imperious hand, frowning.

"No crying or you go home and I forget I ever said I'd help you, Odango." he ordered her.

"Only if you call me, Usagi!" she countered, giggling slightly at the befuddled look in his deep blue eyes. She finally realized that Mamoru was serious with his seduction techniques. She bit her lip again. "Well-if you _say_ that these things work..." she trailed off.

"They work!" he told her arrogantly, smiling back. "I've used them before." he swallowed nervously as he saw her eyes come alight with unholy interest.

"No kidding?" she said gleefully. "And they worked?" The petite blonde looked at him eagerly. He wasn't a complete dunce after all. He'd had girlfriends!

"They always worked. I have girls falling at my feet," Mamoru told her loftily. What a lie-well sort of. Not that he had accepted every girl who threw herself at his head, but there had been a great deal. The trick was to act cool and aloof.

Usagi didn't snap back as usual, but considered him for a moment. "So-why aren't they with you?" she asked curiously.

He blinked in surprise. She'd surprised him with maturity and not for the first time that day. What was going on with her? She was-different somehow. "Like I said, none of them were 'right'."

"Hmm," Usagi said sinking back against the softness of the couch. Annoyance overcame her suddenly. "So treat me like you would one of them and show me how to respond!" she snapped, glaring.

The response from Mamoru was instantaneous. He blinked in shock, gaped and eyes went wide. "_What_!" he shouted at her, completely stunned. It took him so by surprise that he could only stare at her confused features for a minute before recovering. But then he smiled mockingly. "I'm sorry Odango Atama, but I just couldn't pretend to be attracted to you." he watched with interest as she first paled and then reddened in rage.

"Why you creep! I wanted you to _pretend_. I don't like you either you know, but I need your help." she shouted back at him, infuriated. Her fists clenched at her sides. _**"Jerk; how dare he."**_ she gritted her teeth and tried to calm herself. "I don't find you attractive in the slightest _either_."

"Good!" he said, glaring back at her.

"Good!" she said back. wishing that she'd never come with him. There were plenty of other guys in the world. "This was obviously a mistake," she murmured, shifting to get to her feet. "I'll go find another guy-"

"No you don't!" Mamoru's hand shot out and he grabbed a hold of one of her hands tightly. "You have no idea what a strange guy will do to you," he sighed and released her hand as she sank back into the couch in bewilderment. "I'll teach you."

"Well finally," she muttered, annoyed. Really, she couldn't figure him out! "So umm-touch first?" she queried.

Mamoru stared at her for a long moment, then sighed and got to his feet. "Why don't we get some coffee and sandwiches first? I think we'll be here a while."

Usagi brightened at the thought of food. "Sure," she chirped. She was startled when Mamoru extended a hand down to her and she reach up and took it absently. She was pulled up in close to Mamoru and stiffened slightly as her body brushed against his and a strange feeling zinged through her. Like electricity?

Startled, she glanced up and met his eyes, but they were carefully expressionless. He released her hand and left her to follow him into the kitchen.

Mamoru went to the cupboard and pulled out the bread, then went to the fridge and got out butter, sandwich meat and mayo. "This should do nicely," he told her. He pulled open a draw and pulled out a knife, handing it to her. He made sure that his forefinger brushed over her fingers and saw with satisfaction that she blushed.

_**"Maybe this won't be so hard after all."**_ he mused, motioning her in close so that she could butter the bread he took out of the pack.

Usagi moved in carefully, wondering why she was feeling so nervous all of a sudden. She knew it was because if Mamoru and couldn't figure out why. She opened the butter and began to spread it onto the bread. Mamoru's arm brushed hers as he took out some chicken meat and added it to the bread, brushing her hands in the process. She stiffened. "Mayo?" she asked, trying to sound casual.

"Of course," Mamoru murmured, moving past her to the other side and made sure that his whole front brushed against her back. He smiled as she stiffened, then frowned as his skin began to tingle and his heart sped up slightly. _**"This is Usagi,"**_ he told himself, frowning as he reached up into the cupboard for a plate. Smiling, he turned back to Usagi and placed himself behind her, brushing against her as his arms went on either side of her body to pick up the sandwiches.

Usagi felt like fainting as a weird feeling swept though her at the touch of Mamoru's body behind her. She could feel his chest against her back and weird lightening flashes were zinging through her chest. She gasped lightly as his hands surrounded her for a moment, one hand each picking up sandwiches. Then he withdrew and she slumped in relief.

"Coming?" Mamoru said, trying to keep the laughter from his voice as he placed the sandwiches on his plate and walked back into the lounge.

"No coffee?" Usagi asked weakly, heart pounding. She sat gingerly down on the couch, jumping slightly at every little move he made-but what had made her this uncomfortable around him? What had changed exactly?

"Are you hungry, Usagi?" Mamoru purred lightly, picking up a sandwich and holding it out to her. He saw how she tried to avoid touching him all together and smirked. It was working. Little Usagi was getting her first taste of seduction.

"Thank you," Usagi muttered, taking a bite of her sandwich and avoided looking at him. She was startled when Mamoru moved over closer on the couch. So close in fact that he was pressed against her left arm. She drew in a breath at the uncomfortable feeling and glared at her sandwich as if it were its fault. "So-what do we begin with?" she asked Mamoru, voice steady.

Mamoru chuckled warmly. She didn't realize that they'd already begun their lesson. "Lets just eat first-then we'll move onto a lesson." he told her, eating. Casually, he let his legs relax and press against hers. She flinched, but then tried to ignore him completely and focus in her lunch. This was much too easy and Usagi was very responsive.

They finished the food with no further incidents and Usagi had managed to relax five minutes later when Mamoru turned towards her.

"Okay-lets start with invading personal space, shall we?" Mamoru said, hiding a smile.

"Okay," Usagi said, having regained her enthusiasm.

"Hand me the remote will you?" Mamoru said abruptly, deliberately confusing her. As soon as she reached for the remote resting on the couch arm closet to her, he suddenly turned and reached over her body, making sure to brush his arm 'accidentally' against the front of her body. She jumped a mile and dropped the remote, face jerking about to stare at him.

Usagi stared with shock into Mamoru's face, which was only a few centimeters from her own. His arm was brushing against her as he paused in the motion of reaching for the dropped remote. "I uh-why do you want to watch TV?" she stammered at him nervously, licking her lips.

Mamoru's eyes dropped to her lips and watched her small pink tongue with intentness. He'd intended this to be a lesson in invading personal space, but the rush of desire for her had been entirely unexpected! His arm was brushing against her breasts and he was so close that he could see the silver flecks in her eyes. "Usagi, how close am I?" he asked her almost gently, berating himself. This was his worst enemy, Odango Atama.

"What? _Oh_!" Usagi suddenly caught on, a smile curving over her lips. She got it! "You're too close; you're invading my personal space." she said brightly.

"Right," Mamoru sank back slowly to his previous position, tempted to tell her to go home. When he'd decided to show this innocent girl how to seduce instead of telling her, he _hadn't_ expected to be attracted to her! She was way too young and his worse enemy to boot.

Usagi had taken her thoughts even further and recalled the way he had brushed up against her in the kitchen. She wasn't stupid, after all, No matter what people thought. "Oooh!" she breathed. "That's what you were doing in the kitchen? The casual touches!"

"Very good, Odango," Mamoru said, actually proud of her. She wasn't as stupid as everyone thought. He frowned lightly, trying to figure her grades out. If she was smart, then why were her test scores so dreadful?

"What's next!" she said eagerly into his ear, leaning closely. She propped herself up against his shoulder, testing her newfound knowledge. "Am I invading your space?" she asked innocently, hoping that she was doing it right.

Mamoru almost groaned as her warm breath wafted over the side of his face and her breasts pressed into his arm. Perhaps he'd been too hasty in showing her what he had. She'd taken it another step and was trying it out on him now to see if she'd gotten it right. "Yes, you are," he told her in a slightly strangled tone, getting up. He turned to face her and saw that she was frowning. "You aren't supposed to try it on _me_, Odango. Remember Motoki?" he prompted her, trying to regain control of the situation.

"Yes well...how will I know if I got it right?" she said unhappily, deep blue eyes clouded.

She pouted and Mamoru's breath caught involuntarily. When exactly had things suddenly changed? "Next lesson-"

"Hugs!" Usagi said eagerly.

Mamoru was taken-aback. "Hugs? Hugs aren't exactly seducing material," he said, wondering what she was thinking.

"Hugs are _good_!" Usagi protested, frowning and getting to her feet also. She stood in front of him, staring up into his eyes.

"Good huh? I suppose you're right." Mamoru murmured to her, noting for the first time just how close he and Usagi usually stood to each other. They _always_ invaded each other's personal space...but he just hadn't noticed before.

"So?" she prompted him expectantly.

Mamoru blinked, brought from his thoughts. "Hugs, right. Well there are different kinds of course."

"Of course," Usagi said, stepping close to him so that her chest brushed his. She placed her arms about his waist and clung. "Like this?" she asked, tightening her grip experimentally.

Mamoru glanced down at the blonde hugging him tightly and pressed against his length-and lost his breath. His heart began to pound faster. "This is _Usagi_!" he reminded himself again, arms automatically coming about her slender waist in response.

Usagi looked up at his face, so close. "This is nice-is this a seductive move?" she questioned, frowning. It did feel nice. Her heart was beginning to pound faster, breath coming out in shorter spurts. Being this close to Mamoru was disconcerting. A strange burning had started low in her stomach.

"Not exactly," Mamoru murmured, distracted. He un-looped his hands from about her and reached behind himself for her hands. "Like this, Usagi." he instructed, pulling her arms up around his neck. He leant over slightly for her, because she was so short.

Usagi gulped as she was abruptly pressed along the entire length of her worst enemy. "Like this?" she said faintly, hear heart leaping into her throat. It didn't help when Mamoru withdrew his hands slowly from hers about his neck and slid down them. She held her breath as his hands slid down her shirt to her armpits. There they hesitated slightly before sliding down the sides of her chest, fingers lightly brushing the sides of her breasts. She blushed a fiery red, electricity zinging through her chest at the touch. He finally stopped his hands at her waist and they curled about her tightly.

Mamoru stared over her head blankly, wondering why he's pushed her that way. Brushing against the sides of her breasts was something he's have trued with a much older girl! But suddenly it wasn't so much a lesson as it was a burning attraction-and he _knew_ Usagi felt it also. She was almost trembling in his arms. He slowly lowered his head till his chin rested against the top of her silky hair.

Usagi sighed deeply as she sank into his embrace, feeling him resting his chin upon her head. It felt utterly peaceful, natural and also...frightening. Her body felt like it was singing. On fire and tingling all over. She reluctantly pulled away. This was Mamoru! Her worst enemy. She was ready to leave-but there was one more thing to cover. The most important. "Mamoru, you've shown me so much. Thank you." she said shyly, staring up into his dark eyes.

"You're welcome," Mamoru said absently, realizing that Usagi must not have felt the same way that he had when they'd been embracing. He sighed and then wondered why it even mattered. Of course, after she left, he'd never be able to look at her the same way.

"So-" Usagi said nervously, eyes falling to his lips. Why was she so nervous about this part? She wanted Motoki, _not_ Mamoru! She hated him. Right? She took a deep breath. "You haven't shown me how to kiss Motoki." she blurted out.

Mamoru's whole body stiffened in shock. He'd thought that she was going to leave and then she ask _this_ of him? He swallowed hard. "Kiss him?" he shook his head, clearing it. "You don't need lessons in that. It's just natural. As soon as your lips touch his...you'll know what to do." his teeth were gritted by the time he finished and he had to look away to keep her from seeing his furious eyes. Suddenly the thought of Motoki kissing Usagi was-_unbearable_.

Usagi bit her lip, summoning anger for someone she no longer wanted to fight with. "You promised to show me everything, you jerk!" she slapped his chest meaningfully. "And that means kissing! How do you know it'll come naturally-huh? I'm a klutz remember and an idiot?"

"Don't say that!" Burst out of Mamoru with heat. He blinked in surprise, recovering quickly. "Fine, I'll show you quickly. I have things to do tonight."

Usagi felt inexplicably hurt by his attitude. She felt that they'd shared something tonight-but obviously he didn't feel the same. "Okay then," she snapped. "So how do I kiss Motoki?"

He frowned at her. "Okay, you kiss me and I'll tell you if you're any good."

"_What_!" Usagi squeaked out. "You just want me to kiss you-but that's not teaching me."

"I can hardly improve on your kissing technique if I don't know how well you do it," he snapped back, irritated. Why didn't she just get it over with? Then she could leave and he could get on with his life. An attraction with Odango _had_ to be a fluke. It was probably a full moon or something...

"I've never kissed anyone before, you idiot!" she screeched at him.

"You never know till you try," he yelled back, wanting it over with. "Just kiss me already."

"Fine!" Usagi growled, wanting to leave. Whatever weird feelings that she was feeling in her body being around Mamoru was obviously a fluke and a mistake. It would leave when she did! "Okay. Okay!" she riled herself up, stepped closer and titled her lips up towards him. She was annoyed when she realized that she couldn't even reach his lips.

"Damn it, Mamoru, you're too tall," she growled, a slender hand snaking up about his neck. She yanked him down and pressed her lips against his. A melting feeling zinged into her stomach and then she let him go and looked at him expectantly.

Mamoru almost groaned when he felt her lips against his, the attraction flaring up again. He felt a heat in his stomach and groin. But then she pulled back and he summoned a scathing look. "You call _that_ a kiss? You just pressed your lips against mine."

Usagi looked shocked. "That wasn't a kiss? But-but I see couples pressing lips all the time," she almost wailed in mortification, looking at his expression. "It's a kiss." she insisted rebelliously.

Mamoru sighed and shook his head. "You'll never seduce Motoki _that_ way. It was the sort of kiss you'd give a relative."

"Ewww!" Usagi's face screwed up in revulsion. "You kiss a relative on the cheek, idiot! You kiss your soulmate on the lips."

Mamoru froze, looking at her in shock. "Soulmate?" he murmured. How on earth would a girl as young as Usagi know about soulmates? And it was such a mature outlook to the dating game. She _was_ only looking for one person to share her life with...like him. His hands clenched at his sides as he pictured Motoki, with his arms about Usagi. _**"Not going to happen!"**_ he growled mentally, seeing flames.

"Try again," he told her calmly, trying to keep his face expressionless.

Usagi eyed him doubtfully, ire dying when she saw he wasn't mocking her. "Okay-but sit down on the couch or something. You're too tall." she grumbled.

Mamoru smiled reluctantly at her antics. She really was the cutest little thing. Especially when she was angry. He turned and slumped down onto the couch, waiting. "Ready when you are, Odango," he said softly. "We'll try till you're certain you can-seduce Motoki." somehow, he kept a bland expression on his face, when talking about his best friend. He no longer wanted Usagi doing _anything_ with Motoki.

Usagi eyed him unhappily, but managed to hide her expression as she sat beside him. She no longer _wanted_ Motoki. It was weird and inexplicable-but still... She suddenly couldn't picture herself doing anything with Motoki, let along kissing him.

"Right," she turned her face awkwardly and frowned, getting to her knees and shuffling forward till her knees touched the back of he couch. Mamoru was at about the right height now, but the position still seemed awkward. _**"You can do this, Usagi. Okay so not just pressing lips."**_ she recalled movies she's see where couples kisses so passionately and felt jealous. If only someone would kiss her like that!

She sank back on her heels, staring at him. "This is really awkward, Mamoru! I don't know what to do."

He eyes her lazily, ignoring his thundering heartbeat and the anticipation in his veins. "The first time is _always_ awkward, Usagi," he told her softly. "You're not backing off are you?" he mocked; knowing it would prompt her.

"_No_! Of course not. I want to learn this...for Motoki," she muttered, getting up on her knees and leaning over his face. She rested an arm on the back on the couch and the other on his far shoulder, flushing as her face came in close to his. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his again, almost flinching back when both he _and_ she groaned slightly. It startled her to feel a rush of something through her body.

_**"Okay, so I have to do something here?"**_ Mamoru wasn't going to help at all, staying stone still. She brushed her lips tentatively against his, enjoying the friction. _**"Nice,"**_ she thought hazily, brushing her lips against his again more firmly. Experimentally, she opened her mouth and ran her tongue along his lower lip.

Mamoru stiffened up when she brushed her lips against his, but when she dared to run her tongue along his lip, he almost lost it! He suppressed a groan and let her go on with her experimentation. _**"This is for her and Motoki,"**_ he told himself, one hand gripping the soft cushion on the other side of her knee and the other the couch arm.

_**"He's not responding at all-I must be doing it wrong,"**_ Usagi thought in disappointment. If she couldn't get Mamoru to enjoy her kiss, then how would she make Motoki? She blinked as she thought about what she had thought. Since when did it matter if Mamoru liked her kisses? She frowned and resumed her exploration, tracing all about his lips with her tongue. Then she paused and hesitantly bit his bottom lip with her teeth. He jumped violently beneath her and she faltered, pulling back. "Did I hurt you?" she asked anxiously. She looked into his eyes and saw that they had darkened till they were almost black, some unknown emotion seething within their depths.

"No," Mamoru managed to grit out, restraining himself from jumping the girl. She didn't need practice! And she was driving him nuts! Even if it _was _Usagi and his worst enemy.

"I'll try again then," she said, leaning back in and looping her right arm around his neck instead of his shoulder this time. When her lips pressed against his, she found that they had parted slightly. She tried turning her face so that her lips were tilted against his. "Like this?" she mumbled against his lips.

"Close," he groaned back, closing his eyes to block out the sight of her face. Her innocent lips were driving him crazy and he wanted no more than to ravish her! **"She's fourteen! She's Usagi. She's your enemy!"** he kept repeating to himself frantically.

"Oh," Usagi said with disappointment, diving back in. She pressed herself even closer, nibbling at his lips with determination. Her left arm began to hurt and she moved it to his neck also, easing herself onto Mamoru's lap for leverage. She sighed in satisfaction as he lips became more accessible and she threw herself into them with abandon, feeling waves of warmth and electricity go through her with an exquisite pain. It felt wonderful. Especially when her arms were about his neck and her chest pressed against his. Mamoru tasted-delicious. She groaned against his lips, hers pressing against his more frantically. Still, no response.

_**"What am I doing wrong!"**_ she thought in panic. Would she ever be able to kiss properly enough to get her soulmate? She licked gently at his lips agains and suddenly, his lips parted and her tongue slipped inside.

Shocked, she started to draw back, but then there were steel bands about her waist and the back of her neck as Mamoru's arms came about her.

Mamoru had had enough! She was driving him crazy and her tongue against his was the last straw. His arms released the couch and closed about her slender body, making sure that she didn't get away. He'd felt her shock when his mouth had opened and wasn't about to let her escape from him now. She wanted a kiss? She was going to get one! He moaned against her lips, tongue reaching out for hers again, a hand firmly at the nape of her neck to keep her there. He pulled his tongue back as he felt a tentative response and deepened the kiss.

Usagi eyes were wide open and staring as his tongue tangled with her, making her body melt into his. As he deepened the kiss, her body exploded into pleasure and she groaned loudly, arms tightening about his neck. _**"Oh! This is a real kiss. What I was looking for…"**_ she thought hazily, giving control over to Mamoru, who was suddenly kissing her urgently and as passionately as she had always wished. Her eyes fluttered shut, body pressing closer. He tugged her closer onto his lap, a hand beginning to roam over her back and up the sides. She gave a surprised groan as his fingers brushed the sides of her breasts and they tingled. _**"This is how it's supposed to feel!"**_ and at that moment, it didn't matter a bit that it was Mamoru making her feel them.

Reality hit Mamoru when the chime on his clock began to strike, announcing that it was five o'clock at night. He suddenly realized what he was doing and with who and jerked away from her, ending the kiss.

Usagi gasped as Mamoru's lips left hers and cool air washed over their separated bodies. She blinked and stared dazedly into his face, still trying to figure out what had happened. "That was..." she trailed off, bereft of words.

"That was a proper kiss," Mamoru said tonelessly, pushing her off of him gently. He got to his feet and stared down into her flushed face and glazed eyes. Usagi looked thoroughly ravished and by _him_. He felt unease creep along his bones, as he was reminded that it was his enemy he had just kissed senseless. "Congratulations, you'll have no trouble seducing Motoki."

"Motoki?" Usagi said, blinking. Then it was like a bucket of cold water had been thrown over her. She looked at Mamoru in horror. She'd just kissed and been kisses back by her worst enemy! _**"Oh my god."**_ she was frozen for a long moment, both of them staring at each other in silence.

Both knew that they could never look at each other again. That they could never ever kiss again.

That they had to go on fighting because that's all they could ever have between them. "Well...thank you for showing me how to seduce someone," she said quietly.

"You're welcome," he said equally as quiet. Then he sighed and glanced at the time. "You'd better go, it's five o'clock."

"_Five_?" Usagi screeched in panic, glancing about. She backed off and then raced towards the door. Her lips tingled and she slowly, turning her head to glance longing back at her worst enemy. "Thank you, Mamoru." she whispered and then raced down the hall and out the door. As she got into the elevator and pressed down, she wondered how on earth it had happened. How had they gone from an instruction in seduction to kissing like-like...

"We were going out?" Usagi whispered aloud. It was crazy. They were enemy's and that was all they'd ever be. She wanted Motoki and now she knew how to get him. The terrible thing was-she had enjoyed kissing Mamoru so, so much.

And now she could never kiss him again...

**The End**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

The Sequel will probably be out next weekend. I have the last Chapter of my Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic '**'Mine' **to write the end of first. :)

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

**Please don't forget to visit 'Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives'. See my ****Profile page for the link.**


End file.
